


Dwa

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Pamiętnik młodej lekarki [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010), Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent z hełmofonem na głowie. Crossover z serią "Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa

Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent, któren na pierwszy rzut oka był zdrów jak Zabłocki po mydle. Na drugi rzut, stanu nie dało się wszakże ocenić gdyż pacjent miał na głowie hełm, a na ciele oraz członkach kombinezon z lampkami choinkowemi. Musi oryginał jakiś, pomyślałam. Albo wariat. Na wszelki wypadek miałam w szufladzie gazrurkę.

Głośno:

\- Dzię dobry. Co panu dolega?

\- Rrrrrrrrrr - odpowiedział pacjent, co przyznaję, zbiło mię nieco z pantałyku, acz na krótko.

\- Jeśli by zechciał pan umiejscowić się na leżance w celu poddania się badaniu, moglibyśmy we w dwójnasób dojść do kon...końkluzji.

Tu wskazałam na leżankę.

Pacjent podszedł bliżej. - Rrrrrr rrrr.

\- Aha - powiedziałam, po czem zręcznym ruchem zadałam pacjentowi narkozę ("RR—").

Ponieważ twarzoczaszka pacjenta była niedostępna diagnostycznie, stwierdziłam, że najsampierw należy usunąć obstrukcję. Hełm, znaczy.

Młoda lekarka na rubieży musi być gotowa na wszystko, co los rzuci jej kłodą pod nogi. Sięgnęłam więc po narzędzia z zestawu "Mały majsterkowicz", który zawsze starałam się mieć na tak zwanem podorędziu.

Najpierw zrobiłam wstępne nacięcie piłką do metalu gdyż uznałam, że piła do drzewa byłaby tutaj pasowała jak kwiatek do kożucha. Taki mały żarcik, hohoho (*rzęchu rzęchu*). Następnie wzięłam dłuto oraz młotek aby rozłupać hełm (*stuk, łup, łup, łup*). Kiedy obstrukcja - hełm, znaczy - została usunięta, okazało się, że pacjent ma na twarzy zastrupioną ranę, która wyglądała na wymagającą fachowej ręki oraz gazika.

Wyłyżeczkowałam zatem zainfekowany obszar (*skrob skrob, fffpt, ffffpt*), zalałam nadmanganianem potasu (*pssshhssst*), a na koniec, zeszyłam catgutem.

Późnej, aby nie zaniedbać całościowego podejścia do pacjenta, o którymże to podejściu przeczytałam w najnowszym numerze magazynu "Lancet" z kwietnia roku Pańskiego 1897 gdyż edukacja młodej lekarki na rubieży nigdy się nie kończy, zbadałam pacjenta palpacyjnie (*klepu klepu klepu*). Wyglądało jednakże na to, że reszta pacjenta była zdrowa. (Na stronie: zauważyłam także, że pacjent w ubiorze nie posiadał kieszeni.) W związku z tym, zdecydowałam się zbudzić pacjenta z narkozy.

\- Już po wszystkiem.

Pacjent charknął ("Chrrr"), a potem kaszlnął, lecz w końcu przemówił.

\- Dziękuję, pani doktór. Zrewanżowałbym się na parapecie, lecz nie posiadam kieszeni, w których stosowny rewanż mógłbym przechowywać. Jednakże zamiast tego, mogę ewentualnie zadbać o to, by pani doktór dostała stuprocentową zniżkę na wszystkie programy Majkrosoftu.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, naszła mię jednak refleksja, że lepszy wróbel w garści, niż zniżka na dachu, a stwierdzenie czy pacjent posiada na stanie kieszenie w odzieży powinno być najsampierwszą czynnością diagnostyczną.

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
